


Fingers

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk crying, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Angst, two happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: "Josh, are you crying? "





	

Relaxed against the cushioned hotel bed, Tyler stares at the ceiling. It was the end of a long, fun filled day, and he wanted nothing more than to drift off into gentle slumber.

Letting his eyes close more and more with each passing second. He can feel himself teetering off the edge of consciousness until-

SLAM!

"Tyler!" Josh comes bounding in, and instantly Tyler's eyes snap open. "Tyler, Tyler, Tyler! "

Scrambling up towards the edge of the bed, Tyler rubs his eyes with furrowed brows. "Where's the fire? " "I gotta find them!" Josh rushes out, exasperated with a goofy smile on his lips.

"Find what? " Tyler tries to will himself to be more awake, but it's not that hard when Josh is practically screaming in his ears. "You're gonna wake people up. "

"My fingers. They're gone." Josh looks at him like he's an idiot, clenching and unclenching his fists like he didn't feel them.

Tyler freezes, a hand still rubbing at his eye. "Your fingers are on your hands, dipcrap."

"No they're-" Josh pauses to hiccup. It is right then when Tyler realizes he smells like alcohol. "They were, but now...not now. "

Tyler smirks in amusement, shuffling over to the end of the bed to take Josh's hands in his. "Hey. Look at me. "

Josh goes cross-eyed.

"O-Over here buddy. " Tyler speaks through bubbly giggles, causing slight breaks in his speech. He lifts up Josh's muscular arms by his wrists, holding them close to Josh's face.

Josh looks seemingly like he's just witnessed the second coming of Christ. Unsurprisingly, he starts bawling his eyes out when he sees his fingers. "They ran away from me!" Josh wails, collapsing to his knees at the end of the bed.His head ends up heavy in Tyler's lap.

"Josh, are you crying?" Tyler tries to remain deadpan, but with his best friend full on sobbing in his lap over runaway appendages, it was kinda difficult.

"Every time I find them, they go missing again." Josh blubbers, and Tyler isn't sure if he's laughing along or crying anymore. Maybe both.

Definitely both.

"There, there you big baby. " Tyler pats his back gently, grinning from ear to ear. "You want some water?"

Josh disregards his question, now focused on playing with the string of Tyler's loose grey sweatpants. "I needed those....how am I gonna play drums? "

"Josh. " Tyler rolls his eyes, repeating himself. "Do you want something to drink?"

In absolute hysterics, Josh throws his head back and whines. "Are you gonna kick me out of the band if I can't play drums anymore?"

Tyler huffs, pushing Josh off ever so gently so he's leaning against the bed, then retrieving him a cold water bottle. "Drink and I'll reconsider."

With that, he uncaps the bottle and presses it against the yellow haired boy's lips. Josh takes it greedily, watching Tyler with dewy coffee eyes.

"Woah, tiny sips, you're gonna make yourself sick. " Tyler warns, brushing hair off of his best friend's forehead.

Josh shuts his eyes, relaxed by the air conditioning on his sweaty forehead. He may have smelled kinda bad, and been absolutely delusional, but he was still very much Josh.

Giggly, happy Josh with freckles littering his bare shoulders like constellations.

Tyler stares at him in admiration, pulling the bottle away from his lips. He presses a warm kiss to Josh's temple, leaving him bewildered with a look of confusion. "You're cute."

Josh stares for a moment, and then grins bashfully. "Oh. "

"Yeah. " Tyler doesn't realize he's been sitting on the floor with Josh until the carpet starts to make him itch. "You wanna go nap? We have a show tomorrow and I don't want you nursing a hangover forever."

Josh nods weakly with a faraway look in his eyes.

Still tipsy, Tyler thinks.

Tyler hoists himself up, offering a hand to Josh. He doesn't take it though. Instead he opts for pulling himself up by the white comforter by his head, falling facefirst into the bed.

"That's one way to do it. " Tyler quirks another slight smile, pulling Josh to sit up so he could undress him.

"What-wait!" Josh promptly freaks the fuck out when Tyler reaches to pull up his shirt, earning him a sigh.

"Relax, will you? I'm trying to get you changed because I don't trust you not to accidentally break something." Tyler pulls his shirt up over his head, and stares at his long, colorful tattoo sleeve for a moment.

"Pants. " He murmurs.

"Huh?" Josh sprawls back out on the bed, face scrunched in confusion.

"Lift your hips, I need to get your pants off." Josh obeys without missing a beat, watching Tyler pull the heavy material down his thighs and onto the bed beside him.

Tyler leans forward, pressing a light kiss to Josh's belly. He chuckles in response to the light giggle he hears.

Tyler steps away for a minute to retrieve a shirt, and comes back with a loose white one, wrestling it over Josh's head.

"All done! " He chimes, watching Josh curl up his legs a little closer to his body.

He was almost reminiscent of ivory. Cool, marbled tones in his skin with the slightest painting of reds in his cheekbones and elbows.

"Scooch." Tyler gently snaps, gesturing Josh to move up on the bed and under the covers.

It isn't long until they're both buried in each others arms, Josh already drooling even though he is wasn't even close to asleep yet.

Tyler reaches to turn off the bedside lamp before he feels a soft hand on his face. He pauses, retracting his arm and looking down at Josh only to find he was staring up at him.

He looked at Tyler like he was his savior, and in some ways, he was.

"M'sleepy." Josh coos, rubbing his thumbs over Tyler's soft cheeks.

" I know you are. " Tyler responds by lacing his fingers with the hand on his cheek, bringing it to his lips. He places a warm kiss on each knuckle.

Josh's face lights up, and he watches him intently.

"You like that?" Tyler asks curiously, kissing over his knuckles again.

"Mhm." Josh curls in on himself, nuzzling into Tyler's neck and inhaling the pine tree scent.

Eyes starting to get foggy with sleep again, he turns to successfully turn off the light this time.

There's a gentle silence in the hotel room. Tyler expects Josh is asleep from how rhythmic his breathing gets.

That is, until he hears a soft voice peep up beside him.

"I found my fingers. They were on my hands all along!"


End file.
